Hunted
by Ninasa1122
Summary: Isabella Swan is to be married to a vampire hunter; one problem though...she's fallen in love with the most wanted vampire; Edward Cullen.
1. Chapter 1

Hunted Chapter 1

Hey so if you familiar with my past work, I TOLD YOU I'D BE BACK! :D I know it took awhile to put this up but I wanted a break from writing and then there's school and I had some writers block. But now it's all good :D And sorry in advance about spelling I really wanted to post this tonight and I didn't have anyone to read it over, but the next chapter I promise it will be edited...whenever I do post the next chapter...hopefully this weekend

***SUPER IMPORTANT! ********

Ok I know humans have no way possible to capture a vampire just go with it please I've tried very hard to make this believable but I just had to have the humans to kidnap a vampire to make the story work. Oh and this story is set way back in 1000 B.C and I'm sorry if things aren't right but hey it's just a story :)

and no I don't own twilight but if I did I'd be rich and happy :D

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT 

Bella POV (read the Super important note if you didn't)

I was just ten years old when I first met Jacob. He was fourteen at the time, but my father thought he was perfect for me. My father Charles was king of Flantopia, and Jacob's father was head vampire hunter. I think my father arranged the whole marriage just to make me safe from vampires. I didn't really like Jacob but I figured I would grow to like him one day. But that day still hasn't come. I'm seventeen now and Jacob being twenty one our parents think it's about time we get married. I'm dreading it. He's a good man but I don't love him. So here I am getting fitted for my wedding dress, and hating every minute of it.

"Oh Bella, I'm so happy for you! I'm sure Jacob will make a wonderful husband!" said my mother. I simply smiled and nodded.

Later that evening I was in my chambers reading when Angela my maid came in, "Miss Swan your father has requested your presence in his study."

"Thank you Angela," I quickly went to the study to see what he wanted. It must be important if he wants to see me. I got there soon enough and knocked on the door.

"Come in," my father called.

"You wished to see me?" I asked; I looked over to see Jacob; wonderful.

"Yes, the wedding will have to be postponed. There is a vampire threat. Jacob and my men are leaving at dawn."

Jacob looked over at me, "I'm sorry Bella love, but I must go," he gave me a quick kiss on the cheek and left. I rolled my eyes, my father noticed though.

"Bella I know you don't like him, but just give him a chance."

"Father I don't want to marry him! I want to experience love and heart break and make my own choices!"

"Bella we are not having this discussion. Go back to your room I'm very busy; we have a new lead."

Sometimes I wonder if these vampires are actually as bad as people say they are. I've never seen one, and if there as strong as people say they are why don't they just attack us?

Jacob POV

Miss Swan, soon to be Mrs. Black. I didn't particularly like her but; she's the king's daughter. I don't think neither of us mind that the wedding is postponed. We finally have some leads on Edward Cullen. For reasons unknown to me he was at the top of our most wanted list. I'm anxious to leave; I haven't been on any big vampire hunts like this. But my father has retired now so I'm now head vampire hunter. My family has been hunting vampires for generations. One of my many great grandfathers was killed by a vampire, and we've been hunting them ever since. One day the world will be free of these monsters. And we could all live in peace and without fear.

Bella POV

I woke up the next day; I looked around my room taking in my surroundings...I don't want to get out of bed. I wish I could just stay in bed forever. It's warm, my parents aren't here to bother me about my duties, and I can just forget about the wedding. My hunger got the best of me though. I slowly climbed out of the comfort of my bed and went down stairs to the kitchen to eat.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT 

I was sitting in my room reading one of my favorite books when Angela came rushing in, "Miss Swan you must come quickly! There has been an attack! Quickly now! We must get you to safety!" I dropped my book and quickly followed after her. We almost made it to the keep when Angela bumped into someone.

The figure pushed her to the ground and advanced towards me, my instincts were telling me to run but I couldn't move my legs. I stood froze with fear, before me stood the most handsome man I've ever seen; and he had the most interesting shade of bronze hair... he was beautiful, but at the same time frightening.

"Well, well, well...look who we have here...Princesses Isabella," the beautiful creature spoke, "I'm sorry princesses but this must be done."

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT 

There so that's the first chapter yes it's short I know but there's more :D and sorry for any spelling mistakes...I just really wanted to post this tonight

By the way...whoever posts a funny 3 stanza poem (doesn't matter if you wrote it or not) I'll PM you the next chapter tonight! :D

Review! :D


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two everybody! I told you all I'd post this weekend I don't when I'll post again but sometime next week hopefully

I don't own Twilight...

1111111111111111111111111222 

Bella POV

"Well, well look who we have here...Princess Isabella," the beautiful  
creature spoke, "I'm sorry princess but this must be done."

Bella POV

The next thing I knew a sack was on my head and I was carried away. I  
started to cry and was screaming I tried to get out of his iron grip  
but it was hopeless. I heard yelling and then it felt like we were  
flying... I think I'm going to be sick.

He soon came to a stop and he dropped me on the ground. I let out a  
cry of pain. "Sorry...I've forgotten how fragile you humans are...so  
weak..." He spoke.

"You got her huh?!" said a booming voice.

"It was almost too easy..." spoke my capturer.

Jacob POV

The castle was a mad house. Everyone was in a panic over the news of  
Isabella. The King and Queen were frantic; Queen Renée wanted men out  
there looking for her; we don't have the man power anymore, but have  
something... Last night was brutal. We went in with 100,000 men and  
came back with 200 men give or take a few. They were expecting us; but  
the night wasn't a total bust. We have captured our very first  
vampire...we know fire is there only weakness. We used it to our  
advantage and nearly killed one female; she has strawberry blonde  
hair, and was she ever beautiful. We had no choice but to burn off her  
arms and legs. It was pure luck that we caught her; but I don't think  
she's very bright anyway. But we need her to get Isabella back. And  
I'll do whatever it takes.

Bella POV

I awoke in a dark room; I was confused at first but then the memories  
of yesterday's events came back to me. I cuddled up in a tight ball and  
let my tears freely fall. It wasn't until later that someone visited  
me; she was a tiny thing but I knew that I shouldn't underestimate  
her; she is a vampire after all. She smiled kindly at me...which is  
weird because vampires hate humans.

"Hello, I'm Alice. I know I'm not supposed to talk to you but I can't  
help it...you're going to change everything... I don't know how yet...  
But you will." She seemed to have zoned out for a minute but recovered  
and flashed a smile at me. "Oh I almost forgot! You must be starving;  
I forgot humans need to eat." She grabbed a tray from outside the room  
and gave it to me. I greedily shoved it into my mouth not caring what she  
thought of me.

"Thanks," I mumbled.

"No problem, besides we need you, we don't want to accidentally kill  
you because we forgot to feed you or something." She gave me one last  
smile and left. Well that was odd. I thought all vampires were blood  
sucking monsters... Well at least that's what I've been told about  
vampires. Alice seems nice... for a vampire. I could never imagine her  
hurting anyone...but vampires do need blood...

Edward POV

I was pacing back in forth through the room thinking. Tanya was gone.  
The stupid humans have her! If only I stayed with her! I growled and  
punched a wall.

"Edward, what happened wasn't your fault, we'll get her back," said  
Jasper. He sent calming thoughts to me.

"No it was my fault; because of me Tanya is gone!"

"Edward we have the princess, the plan is working. The humans will  
give Tanya back in exchange for her."

"No Jasper something's wrong. The humans are weak; Tanya could take  
them. She should be back." I remember the last time I saw her she was  
surrounded by fire...but I thought she would be okay...I tried to help  
but Jasper and Emmet dragged me away. They also thought Tanya could  
handle herself. I sighed in frustration and continued pacing.

"Dude, you still moping about that slut?" asked Emmet. I growled. I  
knew my family didn't like that me and Tanya were together. They all  
said that I didn't really like her that I was just lonely...no I love  
Tanya.

"So what are you going to do about the human." asked Emmet.

"I don't know really...I didn't get that far..." I replied, "Where's Alice?"

"Right here," she said as she skipped over to Jasper.

"Alice have you seen anything?" I asked. She looked down avoiding my  
gaze...she's hiding something from me...

"You'll find out soon enough..." she replied in a sad voice. I looked  
into her mind and saw Tanya, she was in a cage being carried by the  
humans...except her arms and legs were missing.

"No, no, no, NO!" I sat on the ground and cover my face. Alice came  
over to comfort me. "Why didn't you tell me this would happen?!" I  
yelled at her. Jasper quickly came to Alice's side.

"I didn't know! It happened all so fast!" she said in defense. Poor  
Tanya...they probably got rid of her limbs too. Stupid humans.

"Edward...I'm sorry," she said.

"It's not me who you should apologize to." Jasper growled at me. I  
looked at Alice with an apologetic look...I know all about Alice...her  
strengths and weaknesses...I'm just so mad at the humans! I looked  
into her mind again; something was off she's still hiding something. I  
don't know what but I'll find out.

Bella POV

I sat in my cell bored. I knew they were just using me to get  
something. I just hope they will get it soon. I want to get out of  
here. Suddenly the door opened and my capturer came in. He looked at  
me with cold eyes.

"W-what do you w-want with me?" I asked in a shaky voice.

"They have her..." he said. His lover was taken from him! He looked sad  
I felt sorry for him...wait no he's a vampire - vampires are bad. "And  
now I find kidnapping you is useless... She's basically dead," he  
spat. He sighed, "It's not your fault though...it's mine."

"Are you going to let me go?" I asked. He looked at me for a long  
minute and left. I'll take that as a no I guess. I circled back into a  
ball and cried.

Edward POV

I don't why but suddenly I feel as if I should have more hatred to  
Bella and the humans. Tanya is gone, she's basically dead. But I  
didn't...I should just release Bella...it was my idea to kidnap her.  
But I didn't want to... I shook off the feeling and left the dungeon.

We live in a giant castle with many other vampires. It's temporary for  
me and my family but it's a place for vampires to live. The Voltuire  
clan owns the place. Since humans hunt us we're kind of at war with  
them. They hunt us and we just play with and feed off them. But me and  
my family are different; we hunt animals. Even though I don't like  
humans I still don't like feeding off them. The Voltuire want humans  
to forget about vampires and to make them think it's all just a myth;  
but it will take some time. And the only reason we're here is because  
Carlisle is good friends with Aro.

Everyone was talking about Isabella. They knew she wasn't food, they  
knew that she could be useful in the future. We just don't know what  
for. We could try and get Tanya back... I looked out the window, it  
was dark out...she must be sleeping now... I couldn't help myself. I  
went down to the cell and walked in. She was sleeping...it seems like  
she had been crying. I felt something deep inside of me stir. I've  
never had this feeling before. She looked so peaceful in her sleep.  
She mumbled something about home. I panicked and left thinking she was  
awakening, but she was just sleep-talking. I eventually figured that  
out after watching her sleep for a bit.

Bella POV

I woke up to the sound of the door opening. I was surprised to see my capturer.

"Hi, um I got you some food," he said.

"Um thanks..." I replied as I grabbed the tray. I started to eat but I  
noticed he wasn't leaving. I was too hungry to care though. I finished  
and he was still starting me. He seemed deep in thought, before I  
could stop myself I blurted out, "What's your name?"

He seemed a bit shocked by my question but answered anyway, "Edward."  
He continued to stare at me, like he was trying to figure something  
out. "You're different," he said.

"What do you mean?"

"I can't read your mind."

"You can read minds?! Can all vampires read minds?!"

"Ya, but I'm the only one who can."

"How is it that you read minds?" I don't even know why I'm talking to  
this guy I should be scared but I don't feel scared.

"We don't know...some vampires are just gifted... like Alice can see  
the future..." he chuckled a bit before he continued, "I don't even  
know why I'm telling you this..." He looked back at me and stared  
again. "Why aren't you afraid of me Isabella?"

"I prefer Bella, and I don't know..." I want to say I feel safe but  
he's a vampire...he could just be playing me.

"I took you from your home, I've locked you up, I'm a vampire I could  
kill you right now."

"I know." He continued to stare at me and then left. He has got to  
start saying goodbye.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT 

The next day I'd wake up to find Edward came bringing me food. I  
ate, and Edward watched again.

"Do you have someone special in your life?" asked Edward suddenly.

"Um...not really...well I guess I do in a way...I am suppose to be  
getting married."

"You don't sound too happy about it."

"It's an arranged marriage."

"But you don't love him?"

"No... he's a nice guy...but I don't love him..."

"I'm sorry."

"It's not your fault."

"You being here is..."

"Do you miss her?" I asked.

"...Yes...she was a good friend to me..."

"So you're using me to get her back right?"

"Yes."

"Then why am I still here? You could have taken me back days ago."

"It's complicated...but I promise I will return you home unharmed." I  
smiled at him.

"Thank you...Edward,"

"...Edward I thought vampires hate humans...why  
are you so nice to me?" He paused for a moment before answering.

"I don't know..."

1111111111111112222222222222 

I hope you guys liked it! :D REVEIW!


	3. Chapter 3

Hey guys! I'm so sorry I haven't updated at all this week but I think from now on I'll try and update every weekend :D

I don't own Twilight

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT 

Previous

"Thank you...Edward I thought vampires hate humans...why are you so nice to me?" He paused for a moment before answering.

"I don't know..."

Bella POV

For the next few days Edward would come every morning to give me breakfast and we would end up talking. I know it sounds crazy but he's a really nice guy. When he would leave I'd feel lonely again and think about back home. Do my parents even care that I'm gone? Are they trying to get me back? I know Edward said he would get me back home but I miss home; I hate being in this cell. Alice would come and give me my other two meals. She didn't talk much, but I knew she was holding back something. I wanted to confront her but I was a bit scared. On the seventh day of my capturing Edward came into my room just like the past days and gave me my food.

"I'm taking you home today," said Edward suddenly. A smile broke out on my face, before I knew what was happening I hugged him. I felt him stiffen but then he relaxed.

"Thank you," I said.

"I'll be back soon."

"Ok," he left and let me finish my food. I was a bit sad about it; he always stayed to talk to me. I liked Edwards Company. Under normal circumstances I would probably end up friends with Alice and maybe even like, like Edward. But they're vampires... Besides Edward has Tanya... I shook my head and started to think about home. It would probably scare father even more if he learned that some vampires have gifts...I don't think I'll tell him...I wonder how mom is... I hope she's ok. I started to grow impatient wondering when someone was coming to get me from here. This cell was really getting to me. I haven't been outside for ages. I missed the outdoors... The soft breeze, tending the garden...I wonder how my flowers are doing... My thoughts were interrupted by the door. A giant came in the cell; I was surprised it wasn't Edward or Alice. I let out a small gasp. I slowly moved back to the wall.

He laughed at me, "its ok I won't hurt you, Edward sent me to get you." I slowly moved towards him and walked out with him. We were soon joined by others that were escorting me. It's not like I could escape...or maybe it's to protect me from the other vampires... I saw Edward and he quickly walked over to me.

"I told you I'd let you go, but I have to put the sack on your head again so you can't find your way back to our hideout." I nodded, it's not like I would open my eyes anyway, and last time was much too frightening. He put the sac on my head and picked me up. Again I felt the flying feeling and we soon stopped. He took off the sac; I looked around, we were in a field.

"Where are we?" I asked.

"Don't worry your fathers army will be here soon," said Alice. I looked around to see a few other vampires, I guess not everyone came. There were some vampires in black robes, Edward, Alice, the giant, a stunning blonde, a blonde man by Alice, and a couple others I didn't recognize. A few more minutes passed and I saw men emerge though the forest. Edward stood by my side and grabbed me. I was a bit confused but I didn't struggle. I saw my father he looked like he hadn't slept in days. He was about to run to me but Jacob stopped him. Jacob looked at me and gave me a confident look. I heard a growl from Edward. I looked past Jacob and saw more men emerging; they were carrying something...a...a cage... There was something or someone in it...oh god...it's her Edwards lover...I felt sick to my stomach...Edwards grip tightened on me. I started to feel sick again.

"Are you ok Bella?" whispered Edward in my ear.

"No...But I'll be fine." I said.

"Greetings demons!" spat Jacob, "We have brought forth your she demon now give us back our princess!"

"Barely! Look what you've done to my sister! Maybe we should do the same to our precious princess!" screeched a blonde. Edward growled again and pushed me behind him.

"NO! Please don't!" begged my father.

"Give us back the princess or we will burn the remains of the she demon!" said Jacob. Three blondes ran forward about to stop Jacob but they were held back.

Edward turned and looked me in the eyes, "Goodbye Bella."

"Goodbye Edward..." I wanted to hug him but I couldn't, not with everyone here. A vampire and a human just aren't right to their eyes.

"Will I ever see you again?" I asked. He looked at me deep in thought and then gently pushed my forward towards my father's army. I walked at first and then I broke out in to a sprint towards my father. He jumped off his horse and I ran into his arms. I turned back and looked at Edward; he was staring back at me but then changed his eyes to Jacob.

"Now the other part of the deal."

Jacob snorted. "She's not much of a use but here." He motioned the men to come forward with it and they placed it in the middle of the field. The three blondes that were held back were released and quickly ran over to Tanya.

"Come on let's get out of here," said my father, he got on the horse and helped me up. I quickly looked back and saw Edward. He was still standing there with the others just watching me, while the blondes were with Tanya. And then we left.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT 

The next few days were agonizing my father kept ten men with me at all times. It was nice to be home but I missed Edward. It was a weird feeling; I barely know a thing about the guy. And he's a vampire, vampires kill humans. Besides I'm engaged and I'm going to live a long happy life with Jacob... Oh who am I kidding I could never be happy with Jacob. My mother had gone back to planning my wedding and Jacob was off doing something as usual. If we do get married I would probably only see him at night. I shuddered at the thought.

"Bella darling do you like the white or the cream?" my mother asked holding up two colors.

"Do I have to choose?" I asked.

She sighed, "Bella I know you don't want to get married but Jacob is a fine man. He will make a good husband. Besides I hear he's the most eligible man in the kingdom." I rolled my eyes, I didn't care if he was the most eligible man in the kingdom, I want to make my own choices. She then rambled on about other things but I soon excused myself and left. I quickly headed to our library where I knew I wouldn't be disturbed; I grabbed a random book off the self and started to read. After a while I started to get a little tired so I put the book back and headed to my room. I settled into my covers and soon fell asleep. A couple hours later I woke up feeling hot. I had much too many blankets on. I peeled off the covers and went outside to my balcony to cool off. It was peaceful out...the stars were shining; I can hear creatures in the -snap- I gasped. What was that!? I looked down and almost screamed; it was Edward.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT 

I'm sorry guys I couldn't help myself ;) Review!


	4. Chapter 4

Hunted Chapter 4

Hey guys I'm so sorry I haven't updated lately I know it's a lame excuse but I've been kind of busy and then I completely forgot about my story! I know shame on me :( but anyways thank you so much to everyone that has reviewed :)

Also I want to apologize to those of you who hate POV changes I try not to do but sometimes I can't help it. Also I'm sorry if this is going a little fast...I didn't plan for it...it just happened.

Don't own Twilight

1111111112222233333444455555 666

Pervious

I looked down and almost screamed; it was Edward.

Bella POV

"Edward?" I whispered, "What are you doing here?"

"I...came to see you..." He replied; my heart started pounding in my chest.

"Edward you shouldn't be here, if someone see's you-"

"Bella no one will see me, I'm a vampire and I can read minds." In a quick movement Edward was on my balcony standing next to me. "So how has life been treating you lately?" He asked.

"F-fine," he chuckled a little.

"Sorry I know that my fast movements startle you sometimes, I forget."

"It's ok," I said. We ended up talking for hours, I liked talking to Edward. He didn't expect me to act a certain way or be proper with him, I could be myself around him. I let out a yawn. "What time is it?" I asked.

"It's late...you should sleep."

"I don't want to...will you come visit me again soon?"

"...good night Isabella," he quickly turned around and jumped back out my balcony. I hated it when he didn't answer my questions. I sighed and tried to get some sleep.

1111223324444556666777889999 999

I woke up the next day and went back to my schedule. Eat, get lectured about being a Queen, eat, wedding stuff with mom, eat, and go hide. I was sitting in a corner in our library. The only person who knew I went here often was Angela. I stared blankly at my book; I'm too distracted to read. I couldn't stop thinking about Edward. I hope he does come tonight...but he probably won't...besides why would he, I'm just a stupid human.

"Princess?"

"Yes?" I looked up and saw Angela.

"Jacob Black wishes to see you." Well that's a surprise...I haven't seen him since Edward returned me; he's been busy apparently. I put down my book and followed her out. "He's waiting in your chambers."

"Thank you Angela," I opened my door and saw Jacob sitting on my bed looking deep in thought. He didn't seem to notice me so I cleared my throat.

"Oh Isabella, I didn't notice you..." he said.

"You wished to see me?" I asked.

"Yes, Isabella I've been doing a lot of thinking about the vampires and I just suddenly realized who could help me get the information I need."

"And who would that be?" I asked trying to act dumb.

"You; I mean after all you were with them for quite some time."

"Jacob, I was locked in a room I didn't have any contact with anyone..." There was no way I was telling anyone about what I learned while I was captured.

"Are you sure?!"

"Yes Jacob...don't you believe me? We're getting married soon and you have no faith in me!"

"No, no, no, no that's...I'm sorry princess...so how was your day?"

"Fine," that went better than expected.

"Lovely, well I should be off I have some more work to do, I'll see you around," he gave my hand a kiss and left. I really didn't want to marry Jacob. All he cared about was his work and I rarely saw him, plus he wasn't the kindest man at times. All the ladies in the kingdom fawn over him but I just don't see what they see. I sighed and got ready for bed hoping Edward will come visit me again tonight. I sat in bed for a while reading but I had a hard time concentrating; a few hours passed and still no sign of Edward. I put my book down and tried to get some sleep.

1111122222223333444445555666 667

Angela woke me up informing me my mother wanted me to see some wedding stuff. And then my day basically went the same. Many days after that I still hadn't seen Edward. Maybe he didn't really like me after all. Besides I'm just a stupid human.

Edward POV

I paced around my room thinking of Bella. It's crazy but I think-no she's a human! I need to stop thinking about her, I love Tanya! Even though they took away her limbs it doesn't matter to me. ...I wonder what Bella's doing right now. I pulled at my hair, staying away from her obviously isn't working.

"Edward are you ok?" Asked Jasper.

"Oh hey Jasper and I'm fine."

"Edward."

"I'm fine."

"Whatever man when you want to talk I'm here, oh and Tanya wants to see you," he then left my room. I still haven't talk to Tanya since she got back...I feel kind of bad. I quickly left and went down to go see her. When I got to her room, her sisters where all around her talking about something.

"EDWARD!" Said Tanya.

"Let's give them some privacy," said Irina. I walked over to Tanya and sat down in the chair nearby her bed. She was propped up on a pillow and had a thin blanket covering what was left of her.

"Edward do you still love me even though I look like this?" She asked.

"Tanya of course I do..."

"What's wrong?"

"..."

"I knew it! This does bother you!" She screeched.

"Tanya it doesn't bother me," I said trying to calm her down.

"Then what is it!"

"I-..." I sighed and ran my fingers though my hair; am I really in love with a human?

"Is there someone else?" I didn't say anything, I couldn't even look her in the eyes I feel horrible, I betrayed Tanya... "Edward? ...there is isn't there!"

"Tanya I'm so sorry I didn't for it to happen it just did...I guess we were never meant to be together...but Tanya there is someone out there who will love you."

"But you said you love me!"

"I do, just as a friend..."

"Get out!"

"Tanya, I'm so sorry."

"I said get out!"

"Edward you should leave," growled Irina. I gave Tanya one last apologetic look and left.

Tanya POV

I can't believe Edward has left me! Some bitch probably just brainwashed him! Edward is mine! If those stupid humans didn't take my limbs I would go after that bitch, kill her and take back what's mine! "Irina...who's this girl Edward all of a sudden is in love with?"

"I don't know... not anyone here that I would know of...but three days ago he was leaving the castle for long periods of time alone. I just assumed he was out hunting."

"Find out who this girl is..."

"I will sister...Edward will pay for what he has done to you."

Edward POV

I quickly left the castle wanting to get away from everything. I hope Tanya will forgive me. I started to head towards Bella but I stopped myself. What if Bella doesn't feel the same way? I mean why would she I'm a monster; besides Bella deserves better.

"Edward!" I turned around a saw my whole family behind me.

"Edward sweetie what happened?" Asked Esme.

"I don't love her," I replied.

"But we heard that you were in love with someone else; who is it?" Pressed Rosalie. I didn't know what to say. Rosalie looked at me horrified; she knew.

"What?" Asked Emmett.

"How could you!" Yelled Rosalie. Alice started squealing. I could see Bella as a vampire in Alice's head and quickly tuned her out not wanting to see any of it; the future can change.

"Rose I didn't plan for this it just happened."

"Oh Edward, I'm so happy for you," said Esme, Carlisle gave me a smile.

"Can someone please tell me what's going on?" Asked Emmet.

"Edward has fallen in love with the princess," said Jasper.

"Am I the only one who's concerned here?" Growled Rosalie.

"Come on babe it's better than him being with Tanya," said Emmet.

"Yes but Tanya a vampire! She's a human Edward!" Said Rosalie.

"She won't be forever," sang Alice.

"Alice," I growled.

"Fuck you Edward, do whatever you want but I'm not having anything to do with it," said Rosalie crossing her arms.

"Come on everyone let's just calm down," said Carlisle, "Edward I hope you know you what you're getting yourself into, if you want to be with her she will have to be changed...and we will stand behind you."

"Thanks Carlisle..." I replied.

"Come on, we should leave Edward for a bit," said Carlisle. Rosalie glared at me and then turned and left. I sighed and started tugging at my hair. I wish things could be simpler. If I was a human I would do anything to win Bella's fathers approval for her hand in marriage. I would do anything for her...even if it meant staying away...but I should at least see her again...but she may not see me that same way...but I'll never know if I don't go back... Oh heck with it! I took off towards Bella.

Bella POV

I walked into my chambers and collapsed on to my bed. I'm so tired of all this wedding stuff. It's all mother talks about. My father and Jacob are dead set on killing off all the vampires; which will probably never happen. And it's obvious that Edward never did like me. He's probably with Tanya...I heard the doors on my balcony open and I sat up startled. "Bella?"

"Edward!" A big grin plastered its self on to my face, "You came back!"

He smiled back, "I didn't think I should see you anymore...but I don't have the strength to stay away from you."

"Then don't."

"I think...I think I love you Isabella," he said.

1111122222222333333333344444 455

...I'm sorry if you hate for me this :) but I'll update again soon :) I just wanted to make up for when I didn't update...also I'm REALLY sorry if this is too fast I didn't plan that.

Also if anyone wants to be my Beta that would be great! PM me if you're interested!

Review...or else... :D


	5. Chapter 5

Hey Guys sorry it's a bit late but hey I said I'd update on the weekend and it's the weekend so ya…I hope you guys like this

I don't own Twilight; if I did…it would be a lie

111122222222333334444

Previous

"I don't have the strength to stay away from you."

"Then don't."

"I think...I think I love you Isabella," he said.

Bella POV

My heart was beating so fast it felt as if it would burst any second now. This can't be real; I must be dreaming. He loves me? How can that be possible? I'm a human, he's a vampire. Vampires eat humans, not fall in love with them.

"Bella? ...I can understand if you don't feel the same way-I'll just leave now." Said Edward getting up from the side of my bed.

"No! Don't leave." I pleaded.

He stopped for a minute and then sat back down. "Bella?" He asked me, "please say something."

"Edward... I think I love you too." Edward grinned at me, and I smiled back.

"Bella? ...Can I try something? ...hold very still." Edward slowly started to lean forwards to me. I felt my heart rate pick up. When his lips connected to mine, I felt like nothing could harm us. Not Jacob, my father or any other vampire. I tried to deepen the kiss but I felt him tense and he quickly pulled away.

"Sorry..." I said smiling sheepishly.

He smiled, "I should go...Angela is coming to get you..." His face  
fell a little, "your parents want to talk to you."

"Will you come back later?"

"Maybe," he said smiling. There was a knock at my door and Edward left. Angela walked into my room.

"Princess, your parents wish to see you in your fathers study," she said.

"Thank you Angela." I left my room and headed towards the study. When I got there one of the guards opened the door for me. I saw my parents sitting around a scroll with a list of names. "What's that?" I asked.

"Oh Isabella dear, we're just working on the guest list for the wedding," said my mother cheerfully. My heart dropped; the wedding! How am I supposed to marry Jacob when I'm in love with Edward? My parents would never approve! "Bella darling are you alright? You look a bit pale?" Asked my mother.

"Yes, I'm fine...I'm just really excited for the wedding...and nervous...it seems like it's happening so fast," I said half lying.

"Oh my baby's grown up," said my mother getting teary eyed.

"So what did you do call me here for?"

"Well if all goes to plan, you shall be Mrs. Black within the week," said my father.

"Oh wonderful," I said and put on a fake smile, "so what exactly is the plan?"

"Jacob and some of my men have gone to scout an area where we think some vampires might be hiding out, they should be back late tonight," said my father.

"Don't worry about Jacob dear, he will be fine," said my mother.

"I hope so...well if you will excuse me father, mother, I should be getting back to my studies," I said. I left them to their list and headed to the library. I think I was going to start hyperventilating. What am I going to do!?

111122222222333334444

I didn't eat much at dinner, my parents noticed but I just told them I was worried about Jacob. I soon excused myself and went to my room anxious to see Edward. When I got to my bedroom I saw him standing by my bed reading one of my various books.

"Edward," I said and rushed over to him for his embrace. He gave me a tight squeeze and kissed my head.

"Bella we'll figure this out, don't worry."

1111112222223333333344

We were laying on my bed, in each other's embrace not speaking. We were both in deep thought.

"What if you told them?" asked Edward.

"Tell who, what?" I asked.

"Tell your parents about us..."

"...Edward...I wish it was that easy."

"No I'm serious...just maybe not all of it..."

"Maybe..."

"You should try and get some sleep."

1111122222333334445555

I woke up in the morning to Angela.

"I'm sorry to wake you princess but Jacob has returned and he wishes to see you," said Angela.

"Oh-um ok," I said rubbing my eyes. I slipped on my robe and followed Angela. We walked into the throne room and I saw my father and Jacob talking; from their expressions it doesn't look like the mission was a success.

"Princess! My lovely bride to be," said Jacob pulling me into a tight hug.

"Jacob, it's so nice to see you back," I said.

"Oh they make such a lovely couple, don't you agree sweetheart?" Said my mother.

"That I do, Jacob will make a fine husband for you darling. You are in the safest hands from vampires with Jacob," replied my father.

"Just think, soon we will be grandparent!" Said my mother.

"That's a little far in the future my Queen. For now we should focus on the wedding. Just think soon you will be Mrs. Black," said Jacob. It was now or never; I took a deep breath and braced myself for what was next.

"Look Jacob, father, mother," I said getting out of Jacobs embrace, "I can't marry Jacob...I don't love him."

"Oh Isabella dear, stop thinking of that nonsense you're just confused. You don't understand the feelings you have right now," said my father.

"Yes I do father; I don't love Jacob!"

"Isabella! Stop this insanity, this instant!" Shouted my father, "you don't have a say in this, and that is final!"

"Charles," said my Mother.

"Isabella I know you love Jacob, you're simply too young to understand your strong feelings for Jacob. And Jacob I apologize for Isabella's behavior, she hasn't been getting enough sleep lately," said my father.

"No need to apologize, Isabella has been put under a lot of stress. I hope you feel better in the next days for our wedding day, my sweet," said Jacob. He kissed my hand, bowed to my parents and left.

"You should go back to bed Isabella," said my father, still angry about my outburst. I went to my room in defeat; it was a long shot anyway. I walked in to my room expecting Edward but instead I was greeted by a familiar blonde.

"Isabella...did you really think you could get away with this?" Said the blonde as she approached me.

"I-I don't k-now what you're talking about," I replied.

"Of course you don't," she spat, "you will pay for what you've done to my sister." Oh god where's Edward!? My father has really underestimated vampires. "Now why don't we go on a little adventure?"

111122222222333334444

So I was thinking, I've been getting only one review per chapter so could I maybe get two reviews this time? Or more? :D REVIEW! :D


	6. Chapter 6

Oh my god I love you all! Thank you all so much for reviewing, following and favouriting (?) my story! Well since I got lots of love I decided I would try and update earlier (I'm also on spring break now) and I'm also going away this weekend so no update but I might post chapter 7 before Thursday if I get it done...and have some motivation ;)

And sorry to those of you who don't like POV changes...they just have to happen something.

I don't own Twilight; I never have and never will

1111122222223333334444445555 666

Previous

"Now why don't we go on a little adventure?"

_**Bella POV**_

The blonde women in my room grabbed my arm and dragged me out of my room and down the hallway. I didn't know where she was going but it seemed now she wanted some attention from the guards. We could've been gone by now. Her strong grip on my arm was really starting to hurt. I wasn't sure what to do right now; scream? Try to get help? Or continue stumbling along behind as she drags me; she's walking really fast, she's almost running. We got to the throne when a guard finally saw us.

"VAMPIRE! A Vampire has the Princess!" Yelled one of the guards. There was soon a bell ringing and more guards rushed in around us.

"Let her go you monster!" Said Jacob, "you are surrounded it's hopeless!"

The blonde laughed, "If you want her back come to the edge of the Black Forest and you will get her back."

"No! Please don't take my daughter!" Begged my father. The blonde was about to leave with me and then stopped; she looked scared. There was a crash and the window broke. I ducked my head to avoid the falling glass. There was more yelling and then the blonde let go of me, and ran off. I looked up and saw Edward.

"Edward!" I didn't care that everyone was watching me I just had to get to Edward. I hugged him and momentarily forgot about the whole situation.

"Bella...? ...step away from that monster!" Said my father drawing his sword.

"Father he's not a monster; I love him," I said. His eyes bulged and stopped. Everyone in the whole room seems shocked by my words. I then heard a laugh.

"A human and a vampire in love!? How could someone like the princess love something as horrible as you?" Said Jacob, "it is obvious that the monster wants Bella for himself and has brainwashed her! Kill  
him!"

"Father please!" I screamed trying to get him to stop this. But Edward grabbed me and we left the castle. Edward ran for a bit and then he stopped in the forest and set me down.

"I'm sorry I didn't get there in time to stop Irina...Tanya wants revenge on you for stealing me away from her...I'm so sorry Bella," said Edward.

"Edward this wasn't your fault," I said.

"If I stayed away from you like I should have none of this would have happen...I'm sorry..."

"Edward..."

"Bella...Tanya wants to kill your father...Irina has lured them close to where our hide out is...and when they come Aro will give a speech about how horrible humans are and how we can't live in peace with them knowing about our existence and will order everyone to kill your fathers army."

"Edward we have to stop my father!"

"He thinks I brainwashed you..."

"But we have to try Edward!"

"It's the only option you have Edward." I looked over and saw Alice.

"Now Edward, stop feeling sorry about everything, I've seen things go down many different ways and in the end you and Bella always end up together...and Bella put these on," demanded Alice. I stood there awkwardly with the clothes she gave me, I noticed it wasn't a dress either; they were clothes a man should wear.

"Bella you can't wear a dress, and go away Edward," said Alice. Edward laughed and then ran off. I quickly changed and I kind of like these pants... Edward quickly returned along with the rest of his family.

"Edward I hope you realize that she is going to have to be changed," said a gorgeous blonde.

"Rosalie..." Said Edward.

"What do you change?" I asked.

"You're going to have to be a vampire after this," said Rosalie.

"Rose...please don't," said Alice.

"No, she should know," replied Rosalie. I was shocked I didn't know how to respond...but it didn't bother me as much as it should.

"Bella ...?" Asked Edward looking concerned.

"Come on guys we have more important things to worry about, the army will be approaching in a few hours," said Alice.

_**Charles POV**_**  
**  
They have my daughter, my sweet, innocent daughter. They brainwashed her, and took her. I will get my daughter back. I will get my revenge!

"Sir the troops are ready to leave," said one of my guards.

"Good, get my horse ready," I replied.

"Darling be careful," said my wife.

"I will, and I will bring our daughter back." She bust out into tears, I gave her a hug and left.

1111122222223333334444445555 666

We were getting close to the Black Forest. I never thought about looking here for the vampires. No one goes into the Black Forest so no one knows what's beyond it. It's a cursed forest; there are many  
rumours about the forest but one thing's for sure is that when people go in, they don't come out. Suddenly I saw a figure up ahead, "holt!" I yelled out. It looks like a female is up ahead...it looks like... "Isabella!?" I called out.

"Father!" I saw my Isabella and quickly got off my horse and ran towards her and hugged her.

"Isabella darling I promise these vampires will never harm you again. Come, I'll have 20 of my finest men take you home, while I'll finish these vampires," I said.

"No! Father you must leave! It's a trap; they're going to kill you all! Father the vampires are stronger than you think," she pleaded.

"My king you should ignore her, she is obviously still brainwashed; we must get her to a priest as quick as possible," said Jacob.

"No father I'm not brainwashed! Please, you have to leave now!" Begged Isabella, evidence of her being brainwashed. There was no way my daughter could love something as horrid as a vampire.

"You are right Jacob. Henry!" I said summoning one of the guards.

"Yes your highness?" Said Henry.

"Take 20 men back to the castle and take her to a priest."

"Right away your highness."

"Father you have to listen to me!" Said Bella as she was being dragged away.

"I'll see you when I get back," I replied to her.

"Father!"

I got back on to my horse and we carried on. When we got to the forest I stopped unsure of what to do next.

"My king, what do we do now?" Asked Jacob.

"...we go in."

_**Aro POV**_

I couldn't believe it; Irina and Tanya have exposed where we hid out, to the humans! No matter, they will be dead within the hour. I'll deal with Tanya and Irina later...but their motives are interesting...Edward Cullen and a human? It's very odd...but she will also be dead. The humans shouldn't know about our existence; it makes life too difficult.

"Alec, get the guards ready...I want to dispose of this army quickly...I want to get other things dealt with today. Also send a small group out to get a human girl...I've been told she is being taken back to Flantopia," I said. He gave me a nod and left the room. Today is going to be quite interesting.

1111122222223333334444445555 666

Well there it is...chapter 6! I hope you guys liked it, and as always REVIEW! :D


	7. Chapter 7

Hey guys! I'm alive! I'm so sorry for not updating in a while :( and you guys probably don't want to hear my excuses so...ya I hope this chapter can make up for the time I haven't updated :) and I hope to update again soon, and I promise I will finish this story.

And no I don't own Twilight

1111111112222222333333334

Previous

Today is going to be quite interesting.

Bella POV

My fathers men dragged me away from my father and were taking me back  
to Flantopia. We are almost there but I kept begging them to take me  
back to try and stop my father, but they seem to be ignoring me.

"You there, stop!" Yelled one of the guards. I looked over and saw  
Edward. It wasn't too late to try and stop my father. He started to  
make his way towards us.

"He said stop! If you don't stop we will attack!" Said another guard.  
Edward suddenly disappeared and I felt strong arms around my waist and  
I felt like I was flying again. "The Princess! Give her back you  
monster!"

"Attack!" But it was too late for them to reach us. Edward ran for a  
bit and then stopped.

"Bella before I go any farther I just want to let you know I promise I  
won't let anything happen to you, you are my life now."

"Edward...as long as I'm with you that's all that matters, but right  
now we have to get to my father."

"Agreed; Alice has seen multiple things happen...so be prepared...I'm  
so sorry Bella... lets go." And we took off.

Charles POV

We were marching through the forest when I heard screams. We were  
being attacked. I drew my sword ready to attack the vampires but when  
I turned half my army was already gone! I looked around and saw all my  
men being attacked and slaughtered...no one was safe from their wrath.  
I can't even protect my own daughter. I dropped my sword; Isabella was  
right. I slowly backed away hoping I wouldn't be noticed. I got back  
on my horse and ran off in the direction of Flantopia calling a  
retreat. I almost made it out when I was knocked off my horse and fell  
on to the ground. I felt a wetness on my head; I couldn't move either.  
The ground was now soaked in blood; bodies were scattered everywhere,  
and the horses were running around frantic and scared. In the midst's  
of the chaos I saw my little girl running towards me. "Bella," I  
choked, "you have to get out of here!"

"No, not without you!" She said.

"Bella..." Said Edmund or whatever his name was.

"Please we have to save him!" Begged Isabella.

"Darling...I love you," I looked over at the vampire and said, "please  
take care of her..." and I slowly drifted off into darkness.

Edward POV

Bella started screaming; I grabbed her and held her in my arms trying  
to calm her down. Everything happened so fast, all I knew is that I  
had to calm down Bella and get out of here before the Volturi came  
back. "Edward no! Please I can't leave my father!" Screamed Bella.

"Bella love, I'm so sorry; but we have to get out of here. The Volturi  
might come back," I said. I don't think she seemed to hear me, but I  
held on to her and took off; but her screams only seemed to get  
louder. I tried my best to comfort her but I couldn't blame her; her  
father just died right before her eyes. Her fathers last words were  
for me to protect her; and I have to get her far away from there. I  
was running as fast as I could, trying to get back to my family; when  
I realized I was being followed. I tried to run faster but it seems  
like I was being cornered. Suddenly I felt a sharp pain and fell to  
the ground. It could only be one person who could do this to someone;  
Jane.

Bella POV

"Edward!" I cried out. Edward was running and then he suddenly stopped  
and dropped to the ground; luckily I wasn't hurt. He is lying on the  
ground withering in pain; this can't be happening I just lost my  
father I can't lose Edward too! I felt a strong pair of arms grab me  
and rip me away from Edward. I started screaming and kicking; I have  
no idea who this man was but he's certainly not human. A blonde girl  
was staring at Edward, smiling.

"No, no, no, please! Please stop hurting Edward!" I screamed.

"Jane," said another vampire. He was dressed in a black robe and had  
short brown hair; I think I'm now face to face with the Volturi.  
Edward then jumped back up and moved towards me but other vampires  
stopped him and grabbed him.

"Well, well, well...look what we found. Edward and his precious human,  
Isabella...what are we going to do?" Said the man with the short brown  
hair, Edward growled at him. "Bring forward the traitors," he said.  
Two men then dragged over a blonde kidnapped and another women had no  
arms or legs; it was Tanya and Irina. "You two revealed our location  
to the humans...what made you do this?" He asked.

"Edward hurt my sisters heart! And look where it got her from loving  
him! Her life is ruined!" Said Irina; Tanya stayed silent saying  
nothing.

"They can't be trusted Aro," said a blonde with short hair.

"Demetri," said Aro. The two vampires holding the girls pushed them on  
the ground and ripped off their heads; I screamed and closed my eyes.  
I heard more horrifying noises and fire; I can't imagine what was  
going on. "Now what to do with you two...Edward you know the  
rules...but it would be such a waste..." Said Aro, "but I am  
curious..." I heard Edward growl and more struggling, I slowly  
opened my eyes and looked up to see Aro looking at me expectantly with  
his hand out. The vampire holding me let go and I cautiously walked  
towards him. When I reached him, he eagerly took my hand and closed  
his eyes; and then looked disappointed. "And you can't read her mind  
either...that's amazing...I wonder..."

"No!" Yelled Edward; he pulled himself away from the two men holding  
him and tried to reached me but then fell on the ground in pain.

"No! Please! Stop! Hurt me instead!" I screamed.

"Jane," said Aro. Edward got back up and pushed me behind him protectively.

"I won't let you," he spat at Aro.

"Oh really?" Asked Aro. I have no idea what they are talking about but  
it doesn't sound good.

1111111112222222333333334

well that's it! For now! :) so what do you think? :D if you have any ideas please tell me :) I kind of had writers block for a bit so any ideas would be wonderful! :D

Review! :D


	8. Chapter 8

Hey guys I'm so sorry for not updating in a while…I'm sure you don't want to hear my excuses but I've had a bit of a writer's block…but I'm very determined to finish before school is out because I'm going to be so busy this summer traveling!

And you guys should defiantly check out AGingerUpNorth on Twitter and check out her videos on YouTube ;)

I don't own Twilight

1111111111111111111111122222222

Previous

"I won't let you," he spat at Aro.

"Oh really?" Asked Aro. I have no idea what they are talking about but it doesn't sound good.

Bella POV

Three guards sprang forward and grabbed Edward and held him back from Aro. Aro started to approach me and I felt scared; I don't want to be anywhere near this man. I slowly backed away from him.

He chuckled and said, "Isabella...there is no escape from the Volturi."

"No stop!" I looked over and saw Alice, "Don't do this Aro, not now. She will become one of us, just not today. We need her to end this with the humans. If she's a vampire it won't work," she said. Aro didn't say anything for a bit and then he held out his hand for Alice. Alice walked over and grabbed his hand; and a smile grew on Aro's face.

"It's amazing...to see the things you do before they happen...are you sure about my offer Alice?" He asked.

"I'm positive," said Alice.

"It's a shame...well Alice you know what to do...but if this is a trick I won't hesitate to kill you all and your families... let's go," said Aro as he turned around and left with his men. I was frozen. I  
couldn't move I let out a breath as I realized I was holding it in. What on earth just happened?!

"Alice, why do they need me?" I asked.

"Bella in the future vampires will become a myth, just stories to frighten children. The Volturi don't like how the way things are now...they want to change it; and with your help they will," she replied.

"And what if I don't want to help them?"

"Then they will kill you."

"Alice is right," said Edward, "this is the only way we can avoid dying...or they can force you by some cruel method..."

"Bella I see death everywhere...but we have to do it my way to avoid more damage," said Alice.

"Ok," I said, "then what do I have to do?"

"Right now the news has spread of your Father's death and how the Volturi whipped out an entire army in a matter of minutes. Jacob got frightened and ran away before they noticed him and spread the word; Jacob wants to get everyone in the land to stand up to the Volturi and  
kill them," said Alice.

"Why would anyone do that?! Haven't they heard Jacobs story?" I asked.

"He gave quite a convincing speech," she replied.

"How long do we have?" I asked.

"Well everyone now knows the stories and Jacob's already convinced the people where you lived and they are sending men off now to recruit other places...but the Volturi just intercepted the men so I'd say we can go right now to your home." I froze...I didn't know if I could go back...everyone must hate me...it was my fault my father died.

"Bella, it's going to be okay. We'll be right here with you," said Edward as he gave me a tight squeeze. I fought back my tears...I can't let more people die.

"Come on we should go now..." Said Alice.

I hopped on to Edwards back and we took off. It was getting dark, even if it was daylight I wouldn't be able to see anything at this vampire speed; I had no idea where I was but in no time we stopped just outside my bedroom. I hopped off Edwards back and entered my room;

Nothing had changed it; it was just the way I left it. I took a deep breath and headed towards my mother's chambers. I stood there for a minute before knocking. I slowly raised my hand to the door and gave it three small knocks. I heard some shuffling and I saw my mother's face as she opened the room; I couldn't help but cry when I saw and hugged her.

"Oh my goodness! Isabella darling you're home!" Cried my mother as she hugged me back, "where have you been? We've been looking all over for you...your father-" she started crying.

"Mother I'm so sorry...I know what happened to father is my fault. I tried to warn him but no one listened to me," I said trying to calm down.

"Darling it's not your fault."

"Yes it is...mother we have to stop Jacob from doing the same mistake...he can't lead innocent people to their death; I won't let him."

"Isabella what are you talking about? We can get rid of these vampires once and for all...darling...you're not hypnotized are you?"

"No I'm not mother; why would you ask that?! Our lives are at stake mother, I have to do this."

111111111122222222233

I hope you guys liked it and I hope to update again soon and if you guys have any ideas for me I'd love to hear them! :D And don't forget to review! :D


	9. Chapter 9

Hunted Chapter 9

Guys I am so sorry I haven't updated in a while but I've gotten all my chapters written and edited! :D So I'll be posting them in the next few days! Because... I'M DONE SCHOOL FOR THE YEAR! Yay! But were leaving for a short trip today so I'll update again when I have free time and wifi! :D

I don't own Twilight

1111112222222222222

Previous

"Our lives are at stake mother, I have to do this."

Bella POV

My mother looked at me, and then sat down on her bed, "Isabella...do what you have to do, but I can't lose you either darling," said my mother.

"She's in good hands." I jumped and looked over to see Edward. I smiled and went over and hugged him. I looked back at my mother who had a shocked expression.

"I hope so," said my mother. I went over to her and gave her a hug and we left. Many in our kingdom have lost loved ones and I can't let more innocent people go out and die, not like my father did. I felt tears build up in my eyes but I have to stay strong; for my father and for the people of Flantopia. Edward gave me a tight squeeze and we continued down the hallway until we met up with Alice.

"Jacob is about to have a big rally right now we should hurry before he persuades everyone to join him," said Alice. Edward scooped me up into his arms and ran off towards the city center. We ran for less than a minute when we stopped.

"What's going on?" I asked.

"Bella get behind me," said Edward as we moved against a wall. I looked around we were in an alley, still quite far away from where Jacob was. Suddenly I saw two figures emerge from the darkness. One was a man with long blonde hair, the other was a women with long curly red hair; Edward growled at them.

"We know of your gifts Cullen's," said the redhead, "but it doesn't matter we were sent to stop you and we are the best at our job." Her smile sent chills down my spine. Edward and Alice growled, and in a second they flung themselves at each other and went in to combat. It was all happening so fast I could barley watch them. The red head then grabbed Alice, I shrieked. She had her by her neck! Edward rushed forward and pulled the red head off of Alice and at the same time ripping off her head. I couldn't move...this was all happening so fast. Suddenly the blonde haired man grabbed me and bit me, I screamed.

Alice POV

Everything happened so fast; first we had to stop Jacob and then I got the vision of the Romanians sending out assassins to kill us. They were good but me and Edward were better. The red head played right into my trap and we easily killed her. But what we didn't notice was the man bite Bella and try and kill her. Edward quickly ran forward and pulled him off of her and killed him. I watched in horror as Bella's blood spilled on to the ground. The rest of my family quickly came and Carlisle assessed the situation.

"Edward I'm afraid we have to let Bella...be changed..." Said Carlisle.

"No! Carlisle there must be a way!" Said Edward desperately.

"We don't have the proper tools yet to save her Edward..." I said sadly. I loved Bella and I do want her to be a vampire...but not now...Bella was on the ground squirming uncomfortably.

Edward dropped to his knees, "Bella I'm so sorry," he said and he put his head in to his hands.

"Esme, Jasper, we have to stop Jacob," I said quickly, I grabbed Jasper's hand and we ran off. We found him easy enough and it was easy to scare him off and then promising that we would be back if he ever spoke of this or try to attack the vampires again. After Esme went back to Bella and me Jasper went to go hunt. Jasper still hasn't adjusted to hunting only animals.

Bella POV

My whole body was on fire, I held back my screams so I wouldn't hurt Edward and because I knew it wouldn't help the pain. It felt like years had gone by before the pain started to go down. I couldn't move, but I could hear. I felt someone holding my hand, I knew it was Edward.

"How much longer Alice?" asked Edward. Alice must have answered in her head because I didn't hear her answer which frustrated me. I felt the pain increase again, and then suddenly it was gone. I opened my eyes and jumped up.

"Bella, it's okay, you're safe," I looked over and saw Edward. He looked ten times more beautiful in my vampire state. I could see everything, every hair, every line perfectly. I rushed forward and hugged him; he stumbled back but caught himself.

"Now it's your turn not to break me," he said.

"Sorry," I said sheepishly as I stepped away from him. My hand flew up to my throat as I shifted uncomfortably.

"Come on let's go hunt," said Edward as he held out his hand for me. I stepped forward and took his hand ready for my new life.

1111112222222222222

Hey guys I hoped you liked it! Please don't forget to review!


	10. Chapter 10

Hunted Chapter 10

This story is almost done guys...this is kind of sad...

I don't own Twilight

111111122222333

Pervious

"Come on, let's go hunt," said Edward as he held out his hand for me. I stepped forward and took his hand, ready for my new life.

Bella POV

After we got back from hunting I felt much better. Life as a vampire is amazing. As soon as we walked into the house Alice dragged me to a mirror and made me look at myself. I looked scary; my hair was windblown from the hunt, my clothes were ripped and I had sticks and leaves in my hair; but the scariest thing about me was my blood red eyes. But at the same time I looked beautiful.

"Your eyes will become golden after a year or so," said Jasper.

"Okay...what happened to those vampires that attacked us?" I asked.

"We killed them," said Edward.

"The Volturi weren't happy that the Romanians sent assassins. They are planning an attack on them to take over," said Alice.

"Who are the Romanians?" I asked.

"The Volturi's enemy," replied Emmett.

"Oh...what about my mother?" I asked, "what if they try and get me back again? I can't go home."

"You have to write a letter explaining that you can never see her again," said Alice. My heart sank but I knew that it was for the best, I couldn't live with myself if I hurt my mother.

"Can you get me some ink and a scroll?" I asked. Emmet left the room and came back with the items; I thanked him and started at the page unsure of what to say.

"Just be honest Bella," said Esme.

"But not too honest," commented Rosalie. They all left the room to give me some privacy.

I took a deep breath and started at the beginning. I told her about how I fell in love with Edward and how I never loved Jacob. I told her about how father died and how we tried to save him. I told her that I could never see her again; that it was for her safety. I told her not to worry and that I was in safe hands.

1111122222333

I'm sorry it's short but I'm starting to just wrap things up, I hope you like though! Don't forget to review!


	11. Chapter 11

Hunted chapter 11

Last chapter! I'm sorry it's short but like I said last chapter I'm just wrapping things up. I'm going away almost all summer so maybe this fall I'll be back with another story?

I don't own Twilight

11112222223333

Previous

I told her that I could never see her again; that it was for her safety. I told her not to worry and that I was in safe hands.

Bella POV

It's been a year since I was changed and I couldn't ask for a better life. My relationship with Edward had grown stronger and we're getting married this fall. It's going to be a small wedding, some of the Cullen's friends will be coming; but I can't help but wish that my parents could attend...I really miss them and there's not a day that goes by that I don't think of them but I know it's for the best.

We also discovered my power; I am a shield. I can protect myself and others around me. I'm still working on projecting it off myself to cover more area, but I'm getting pretty good at it. I've also gotten to know the Cullen's much better now and I love them all. Carlisle and Esme are both wonderful people and both very loving. Emmet is crazy and very silly, Rosalie was a tough shell to crack but I got through to her. I already liked Alice but I got to know her better and I found that she had a thing for fashion. Jasper is a bit more reserved but I like spending some down time with him, just sitting in the library together reading, and talking.

The Volturi and the Romanians were at war now and vampires haven't made any contact with the humans. Some still go missing and they still know we're around but life's just easier if they don't know of us. Alice said that within 200 years people will stop believing in us and just think of us as some scary story. She also thinks that the Volturi will win the war less than that time and will put in place some laws.

"Bella? You ready to go hunting?" Asked Edward. I smiled and grabbed his hand as we left our room. My time as a human was over. But I never felt more alive, I was born to be a vampire.

111111122222333

Thanks for reading guys! And thanks for sticking with me though this story! Review! :')


End file.
